harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Harper
AURORA RAINBOW HARPER (nee Brianna Angela Cramer) is a character on the series Harpers Falls. She is played by Canadian actress, Vanessa King, best known for her role of troublemaking Anika Nedeau on the teenage soap opera, Edgemont. When the role was created, Vanessa had talked with her former Edgemont co-star, Daniella Evangelista (who had played Jennifer Harper on HF) not long after she left the series, and she told her about the show and who was who. "Dani filled me in on the ins and outs of the Harper family," Vanessa smiled, "and I was not sure of what to think. Given that my main role on Edgemont was as a nasty character, and Dani knew me best as Anika, she was thrown when I told her about Aurora. That she was the unknown niece of one of the main characters, Sheila Harper Watkins; and that she was a free-spirited, sweet natured, new-age type. Well, Albert (Gray, HF's creator) envisioned Aurora as exactly that, a free spirited; sweet natured and new age type person and I am glad he had me in mind when he created the role. He has that knack of creating roles to fit the person who plays them. I love the role and the fact that Aurora is a Harper makes it even sweeter!" Sheila's long-unknown niece As bright and vibrant as her middle name, and some people would call her spaced out, which befits the new age bookstore she owns, Aurora Harper has come to her roots. Aurora is the adopted daughter of the late Christopher Harper and his spouse, Bill Saxton. She was adopted at the age of fifteen by the two when they lived in Vermont. Her real name was Brianna Angela Cramer, but she always hated that name, and after her adoption, Christopher had her name legally changed to Aurora Rainbow Harper, which had been her dream name. When her dad was killed by Nigel Bennett, Aurora was broken-hearted, but she was told by her other dad, Bill, that she had to find out about who she was as a Harper. As he told her, she couldn't stay in Burlington forever. He and Aurora keep in touch all the time, and she also keeps in touch with her adopted brother, Cody Saxton. He and his spouse, Steve Lennox, live in New York City and are very happy together. Keeping with her propensity of her interests in New Age spiritualism, something she learned from Cody, Aurora took some of the money that was willed to her by Christopher after his death, and she opened up a New Age shop in Cambridge, when she moved there. The building where her shop is, had an apartment above the store. She lives above her store, and it pretty much dominates her life. She met her family, her aunt Sheila, her uncle Allen and others in her family. Aurora clearly loves them all. She also has met her aunt, Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson; her adopted aunt, Susie and others from that end of the family. She has thrown herself into the life of her family, and it is a breath of fresh air for her to be a part of a larger family. Sheila explained to Aurora about how she and Dylan Harper are connected. That they are twin siblings. Aurora is impressed and she gets to know him, his spouse, Adam Harper, and their kids, Derek and Ashley. Sometimes, Aurora will come and babysit the children. Derek, being shy, is kind of scared of Aurora, but she has been able to gentle him out of his fear with some stones which catches his eye. Ashley and Aurora get along well, and they team up to help Derek. Aurora keeps in touch with Cody and her grandmother from Bill's side of the family (they all moved back to the Chicago area), and she is learning that she cannot be alone in her life. Her life has changed in many ways, in some good ways, and some in bad ways, but yet she is adapting and getting into things. Aurora Harper is really happy now. Recently, Aurora was tapped by Aaron Atherton and his husband, Rusty Brown to join in on their business, The Boston Bistro. With the addition of Aurora in the business, the Harper influence gives them protection against Aaron's diabolical ex-wife, Jennifer. Aurora's business savvy makes her a very accomplished person indeed. Recently, newcomer to Boston, Augusta Slater, a New Age practitioner herself, became close friends with Aurora. When she is working at the restaurant, Augusta watches over New Ages, and is a vital and active part of the store's success. Category:Characters Category:Harper family